Moscow class helicopter carrier (1983: Doomsday)
The Moskva class or Project 1123 Condor helicopter carriers were the first operational Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Navy helicopter carriers. The Soviet designation was Project 1123 C''ondor''. These ships were laid down at Nikolayev South Shipyard (Shipyard No.444) (1983: Doomsday). The lead vessel was launched in 1965 and named Soviet helicopter carrier Moskva (1983: Doomsday); she entered commission two years later. Moskva was followed by Soviet helicopter carrier Leningrad (1983: Doomsday), which was commissioned in late 1968; there were no further vessels built, reportedly due to the poor handling of the ships in rough seas. A third ship, Soviet helicopter carrier Kiev (1983: Doomsday), was commissioned in early 1968. All three were conventionally-powered. The Moskva''s were not true "aircraft carriers" in that they did not carry any fixed-wing aircraft; the air wing was composed entirely of helicopters. They were designed primarily as anti-submarine warfare (ASW) vessels, and her weapons and sensor suite was optimized against the nuclear submarine threat. Their strategic role was to defend the Soviet ballistic missile submarine bastions against incursions by Western attack submarines, forming the flagships of an ASW task force. History Development of anti-draft cruisers in 1123 was conducted in early 1960. in the CDB-17 (Nevsky PKB). The project was code "Condor". The frame structure The hull is made of steel with a double bottom throughout the ice and reinforcements. The housing consists of 16 compartments separated by watertight bulkheads that extend up to the hangar deck. Double bottoms designed to hold water and fuel. The design of the flight deck and superstructure In constructions superstructures widely used aluminum-magnesium alloys. Design The operational requirement was issued by Admiral Sergey Gorshkov (1983: Doomsday) in 1959. The aim of the ships was to counter North Atlantic Treaty Organization (1983: Doomsday (NATO) Polaris submarines and act as a flagship for anti-submarine warfare. Initially it was hoped to operate 10 helicopters from an 8000 ton ship. The design evolved into a larger vessel capable of operating up to 14 helicopters with self defence armament. Armament Shipboard ASW armament included a twin SUW-N-1 launcher (1983: Doomsday) capable of delivering a FRAS-1 projectile (1983: Doomsday) carrying a 450 mm torpedo (or a 5 kiloton nuclear warhead); a pair of RBU-6000 ASW mortars; and a set of torpedo tubes. For self-defence, the ''Moskvas had two twin SA-N-3 SAM launchers with reloads for a total of 48 surface-to-air missiles, along with two twin 57 mm/80 guns. Sensors Radar *Top Sail (air warning) *Head Net *2 x Head Light (SAM guidance) *2 x Muff Comb (gun fire control) *2 x Don 2 (navigation) Sonar *Moose Jaw (low frequency bow mounted) *Mare Tail VDS Propulsion Gas turbines were considered but were as yet untried in such a large vessel. Instead a high pressure steam plant similar to that used by the Kynda-class cruiser (1983: Doomsday was used. The machinery of the Moskva had severe problems and had to be rebuilt in 1973 following a fire. Operational performance was disappointing with a practical maximum speed of 30 knots and 24 knot maximum sustainable speed. Sea keeping was also disappointing. Vessels All three vessels were part of the Black Sea Fleet (1983: Doomsday) until the early 1980s, and are since the 1990s now part of the Siberian Pacific Fleet (1983: Doomsday), the successor to the former Soviet Pacific Fleet. The Moskva class were succeeded by the 45,000 tonnes Kiev class aircraft carrier (1983: Doomsday) (Project 1143 Krechyet) in the mid-1970s. *Soviet helicopter carrier Moskva (1983: Doomsday) *Soviet helicopter carrier Leningrad (1983: Doomsday) *Soviet helicopter carrier Kiev (1983: Doomsday) Category:Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union helicopter carriers Category:Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union aircrat carriers Category:Aircraft carriers (1983: Doomsday)